User talk:Brocky292
Soren plz get soren back from the archives Prehistoric animals live on through me . (talk) 03:28, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Re:Current Situation If it's not too much trouble with you guys, then I'd like to temporarily step down from my current position as bcrat of AS. I honestly feel that I haven't been living up to the expectations that came with being bcrat in the past few weeks, so hopefully being admin will be able to help. While the tasks are generally the same, the feeling of urgency and the weight of responsibilities isn't all that evident when you're an admin, so it would really do me good. In the worse case scenario that real life gets far too hectic, I'll step down altogether and run for position when I get more time. This is only the worse case scenario though. I promise that after a month, I'll be back and ready to devote more time to the wiki. :) After the first week of March, it's pretty much just graduation practices, and little to no requirements/projects are given anymore. I'll be able to spend more time in helping out with the wiki by then. :) Mel sent me the link to the forum you created. I'd really just like to say good job on taking the initiative to start the change that we've only ever seen as concepts and dreams for the far future. Like seriously, we may not be that far apart in terms of age and we basically have the same amount of responsibilities on the wiki, but I'd really just like to say I'm proud of you. :)))) User Activity Hey brocky so i wanted to use the model nina agdal but, the User:TheFabulousBarbie is currently using her. I messaged her maybe like 3-4 days ago and still no response. I was just wondering if she was still active or if she is a user left? why did you delete my character? Tghy71 (talk) 01:35, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Newbie Hey Brocky so i have a newbie who has made a animal nymph character and i was wondering if that allows them to start leveling up?? And also if they have the nymph character should there name be added to the user and character list? never mind hey Brocky i got some help already so there is no need to IM me back for my question Re: 10 to 13 is actually correct if I recall correctly C: (unless the claim test's been wrong for like forever... >.<). And I know 14 is allowed "with the right circumstances" but 10 to 13 is just the usual/typical age range for normal non-big three demigods. Re: I'll try to *gets in Elsa personality and voice* LET IT GOOOOOOOOOO! >.< Had to. bleh So Freth challenged me for head cousnellor of Thanatos since he came back and Wendy got counsellor by default when he went mia, but like, I really don't wanna do a fight rp because honestly I don't care >.< Is thre a way for Wendy to just like step down peacefully xD Re: Hello Oh, hey. Sure, sure. I don't mind! :--) And, oh, sorry for replying to your message this late 'cause I'm busy and I haven't checked my account since last year. ;-; BTW! WARNING According to your avi, chars, profile, etc. I see to it that you're a Kpopper/Kpop fan or whatever you call that because I am too! I can imagine that we'll get along because of our similarity. Hahahaha. Sorry for being noisy though. And btw, since I was inactive, I want to know how to reclaim my archived characters since I don't know how. Thanks for your help! :--) Re: Ohhhh! Good to hear that! And also the chars I wanted to unarchived are Jake Anderson, Maxine Gregory, Sid Czar, Melody Harper and Alessandro. Thanks! :--D OMG HI Oh wowwowowowowow I have been inactive for far too long (even though it's just been like 2-3 weeks but wow it feels like years). I'm am absolutely positively delighted to inform you that, come Sunday (or maybe Monday? Either way by this weekend), I will be able to return to the wiki fully. Final exams end on Friday and I only need to attend to a college orientation/forum/whatever they really call it on Saturday but after that I shall be freeeeeeeeee. I do so swear to make up for all those days when I was unable to edit at all. I'll definitely be able to devote my time to helping the wiki soon :)))))) Help! Can you please check if the Vibration Sensing ability is OP? I know this should've been checked in the claim, but I didn't put it in there for some reason ^^; Slay says the rest is fine, I just need to confirm about the Vibration Sensing thing. OMG OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. I'M SO SORRY I LEFT THE CHAT OPEN WHEN MY MOM BORROWED ;-; I COMPLETELY FORGOT LOL I'M SOOOOOOOO SOOOO SORRY ;-; reserve model hi brocky! can i reserve the model lily james? Challenge. I tried to sound formal but im not so AYYY You know what this is but yeah I'm challenge for Aristaeus head kty xoxoxoxo Re-using a Model Hi Brocky I want to reuse the model Ben Barnes for an upcoming BC character that i have in the works. The last user that used him, http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:GreenEggsandHam, was last seen in September of 2011, and made the last edit roleplay that i can find here:http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:GreenEggsandHam . What i want to know is how i can open a vote to reuse the image for my own purposes. Any help you have would be helpful :) Adoption Hey, I have received permission from User:Bird of Winter to adopt Kirsi Eriksson. I wanted to know what else I had to do for the process completion. I'm new here. Cheers, Ashik K Ansar (talk) Psssst Should these votes be passed now? Voting:Level_5%27s_and_Up/Powers_Reset Voting:Level_5%27s_and_Up/Introduction_of_Stygian_Iron New Depts I tried sorting out the current admin team into the 5 depts but I'm pretty sure I got some of them wrong xD See here please for the temporary placements. When we see each other again on chat, hopefully we'll be able to finalize it. :) O.o you can type when your asleep? 07:08, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Hey Hai C: Hai Brocko, just stopping by to ask for a quick favor. Whenever you have a chance, can you give my bot account user rights. Please and thank you! ^~^ xoxo bwocklessss *pouts* If you can, when you get this, see if I'm still on skype or something cuz I like reallly need to ask you about an idea I had to spice things up between paige and colum :) cheers BelladonnaTook (talk) 14:50, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Hi hi According to our lists, you also received a total of 11 char spots. The breakdown of these can be found below. You also had 4 previous newbs (TheSleepyOne, Beckonhearts, FaultyStoney, and Momo231) and currently, you have no newbs adopted. Breakdown of char spots received: *One from Hyuie *One from Upper *One from the Tribune Contest *One for being on the wiki for one year *Four from the Symbolic Theme Contest *Three from Adopt a Newb program Admittedly, I was also kind of confused with all your prizes, considering that there isn't a note on which of them were unused so I really need you to confirm on that xD Other than the prizes though, is our list accurate? :) If not, please IM me with the corrections (or you can do the changes yourself, if you're feeling up to it) as soon as possible. Thanks! Hi. I am new in this wiki. I'm waiting to be claimed. Can you delete my claiming? Are yoiu allowed to make a character in another wiki, if I made a character in this wiki? Katherine Grace (talk) 00:34, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Ok. Thank you. You don't need to delete my claiming. Thank you very much. Katherine Grace (talk) 00:50, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Vacation Hey Brocky soo in about 3 weeks im going to have to give my laptop back to my school and wont have anything to get onto CHB. Is there anyways i could go on like a vacation or something so that my chars aren't archived while im away?? Because ill be getting it back once school starts up in august and will have it the rest of the year. Alsoo if i were to go on a vacation would my RB titled be stripped? Or would i still be an Rb once i get back.. Just to make it clear i would be on vacation for about 2 1/2 months. POSTED Nuff said XD Not the Best Time Yo >.< apparently chat went to shit on me, and apparently at a bad time, Mel showed me what happened, but I'm stuck out of chat x.x sorry for ditching the situation, I didn't plan on that... So I know that we have to get claimed before we can do anything, but how do we know if we've been claimed. I know I sound like a huge newb right now but your message said to ask any questions and I was just confused. --Riptide131 (talk) 03:33, May 17, 2015 (UTC)riptide131 Re:Couple Hyunkyung?O.O Woah. You must be good at finding pictures of him (that, or I didn't try hard enough). Anyways, it's up to you :) I don't mind. Hyunkyung is yours, so feel free to do which character with him...waaaiiittt, that sounds wrong >.<" Erase that image. As for the child of Nyx, I guess so :) Hi! I'm Jo. I'd like to ask a question: Can we send an iris message to people on the website? If so, how?--Josphine (talk) 23:07, May 21, 2015 (UTC)Josphine what do you mean I just sent an iris message? wait are talk pages iris messages? hey Hey, I made up a list of some times that I have available to train, here if you'd like to look through it and see if any of the times work for you BelladonnaTook (talk) 17:12, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Hi!I haven't been on in awhile.I was told to inform someone that I am busy and willl definetly be less active.Just so you know Sillyice890 (talk) 19:53, May 24, 2015 (UTC)Sillyice890 Nin So I don`t know why I don`t like you probably your name I don`t like the letter B that much but I have come t give you my ........................... never mind. It physically hurts me to apologize but I will say this I can and probably would change if you let me back into live chat and not perma ban me. Do what you wish but I cannot apologize and will never beg to much pride I guess but know this I am humbled by my experience of being thrown out by the green stars. Please reconsider your action though and in the morning you will find me a new man.--I had a dream I ate a four pound marshmallow and when I woke up my pillow was gone-KhaeNin (talk) 23:55, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Hey it's Faith, I'm wondering if I can get unbanned from chat i learned my lesson. Hey its Faith, im joining the Divergent rp but im very confused since no one is on and i was hoping if you can help me. Please 00:57, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Lt. Spot Congratulations! Your character, Kenzie Chai is now the lt of Notus' cabin! TO MY QUEEN P.S, please respond to this on skype <3 Thank you for the Iris message. I have made a claim character page, and I have a question. Well actually two. What kind of criteria makes a page not be claimed. And how long will it take to be claimed --SawyerRiggs (talk) 23:08, June 6, 2015 (UTC)Sawyer Riggs Pssst queen Happy Friendship Day. uwu NVM This message has been destroyed McQuantum (talk) 18:49, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Thing Read all of it before reacting in anyway pls Although it would be amazingly nice if you reacted to this on skype (and on chat idk xD), don't feel like you need to Im Leaving... Sorta? Taking A Vacation? IDRK WHat Ya Call It? Hey Brocky, uh so I told Avingnon, but i believe Slay is like leaving or left or somehting, because I know a have to tell an admin. I told Slay like a week-ish ago, but I never got a response back, so I don't even know if my message was recieved in the first place, so I thought I would (officially) let you know, starting on June 25, I will be going to camp and have no access to technology. Thus, I will be on vacation from the wiki for eight-ish weeks (I forget the exact date I get back sry). I read the policies, but am a bit comfused as what is done in these situations, as I will be gone for two solid months. If you could let me know what the protocol usually in a situation like this, that would be very helpful. (Specifically, like, what will happen my my characters and do I need to put anything on my profile page before i leave, etc.) Thanks a bunch, sorry if I bothered you with this message or whatever. Archived Character Hello, I've been unable to roleplay with my character and I was wondering if you could un-archive it :) I took a part in this student-exchange programme and couldn't be around as much as I wanted.. Thank you for your consideration! LukeHeartfillia (talk) 12:25, June 17, 2015 (UTC) TO MY FAVOURITE PERSON I did it on time this year, ily <3 pssssSSSSSTT i hope you like it uwu Yorkie I was able to talk to Yorkie earlier. She said she's honestly against the idea of being rb but she agreed that she'll think it over. On another note, are you receiving email notifications from wikia? Because I'm not despite the fact that many of the pages I follow have been edited. :/ Re: That's fine, don't worry about it! About Challenging A Counselor... Hey Brocky, I just read the rules for challenging a counselor and was just wondering. The lieutenant counselor has no completed quests. So, what do I need to do now? I'm still sort of confused after reading the rules. (Also, I love your bio about AHS: Coven.) Inactive Hey Brock, it's Toxyca. Can you archive my characters and mark me as inactive? I'm leaving. I'll probably come back because I don't know how to function without this place, what with it being almost the center of my life for three years, but I'll be taking a while away and I don't know how long. Until then just make me inactive. [[User:Toxyca|'WH4T K1ND OF 4WFUL C1V1L1Z4T1ON']] [[User_Talk:Toxyca|'WOULDNT 1NV3NT OR4NG3 CR34MS1CL3S']] Adopt a Newb Hey, I was wondering if I am allowed to sign up for Adopt a Newb, to be a mentor? I wasn't sure if I needed permission. Sorry to bother you, but I'd love to help out. "Nothing is impossible, the word itself says 'I'm possible!'" |DemigodSwan 00:22, July 28, 2015 (UTC) BOOO Boo I managed to sneak onto the main fam comp and post <3 My dad ordered a charger tonight so I should be on my laptop soon again <3 ps I'm the best main ever Also reply to this on skype pls so ik you got it cx *and post* claiming Hello broky if your not busy would you check out my character Blake de notte to see and claim him if he fits the requirements please? Tidecrescent1999 (talk) 20:30, August 4, 2015 (UTC) i hope you don't mind I kinda sorta actually I borrowed your coding >.< I should have asked for permission so sorry, but here i am now. Do you mind if I borrow your coding? Sorry again :c Claim question Hey brocky so i has a question about a claim. there are 4 demigods living in one house with 4 of their mortal foster family members. Would the fours foster family members be able to hide the four demigods scent? At least for a bit? Because the user has the demigod's first monster attack at 13 and i said it had to be earlier but the user claims that the four mortal would be able to mask the four demigods scent Note: Two of the demigods are children of ares and the other two are children of minor gods (The claim doesn't state it specifically) RE: Chat Hey Brocky, I noticed that when someone enters chat, the coding goes all funny and it shows a load of wiki script. I'm not sure why, and I've been mostly inactive as I don't have a home router but I feel that I should bring it to your attention, in case you want to do something about it. Chat Script Isn't there any way this can be fixed? Should we report this to community central and see what they say about it? Helping I'm pretty educated in wikicode/formatting, and I've got a lot of time on my hands. I don't really want to roleplay right now but it's something I'm interested in for the future. To see some of my work you can check the wiki I found and update (Captain Wolf) or my user page on another wiki I edit a lot (Grimm). My only interest for now is helping out. Get back to me and let me know if you could use me. If not that's fine. BFM | Talk | | Captain Wolf Any OP? Lallaine: An emerald-prism pendant with filigree designs that can morph into anything that is connected to architectural designing, ex., a pencil, though very one has sharp ends that has a specific poison which can paralyze a person for an hour, if lucky. Lennon: A small bracelet with black gems that is charmed with Ares' magic. It can turn into a shield that is very strong, and has the power to call the dead to aid the user without using any energy from its owner, though only for a limited time and if only a lot had died in the place where she is. Nin: A simple silver-chained whistle from Athena that can call to the shadows and form a war object, either a solid shield, sword, or spear that shoots bullets of Stygian Iron. Jesse: A ring with sapphire gems embedded in it from Athena and some help from Harmonia herself. The ring gives Jesse the power to talk to someone—as if having an Iris message—for a limited time, as long as it is not an enemy. Scott: With the magic of Apollo (with the persuasion of Athena), a golden-chained necklace with an amber prism that lets him mimic any voice/sound that he had heard. Not to good with deciding if weapons or powers are to OP so can you help me out?? (Sorry for long IM >.<) BC Faction Leaders Hey brocky so as of right now there are many Characters that hold Bc faction leader spot and the owners to the characters are very inactive. For example wonder and wave own the leader spots to veritum and them two have basically left the wiki with the exception of wonder coming into chat a few weeks ago. I come to you with this because there are bc claims that need to be accepted by the leaders of the factions and the owners are inactive >.< another example is there are two vuritum bc claims that i have accepted using the henrich template but have yet to be accpeted by the faction leaders. i suggest giving the spots over to people who are active and can accept faction claims when needed (sorry for long and confusing IM btw). Also ive already message wonder about the claims and he has still not gotten to them which i understand because RL can get very busy for people including myself Adding to above message I realize this may not be in your jobs description but your the only person i know to IM about stuff so yea sorry. Re: Don't know if you're gotten the helper test score sheet already (sorry for the late reply Dx), but if you haven't, try asking Mel for it since she wrote the test C:. I'M ALIVE Okay so I dropped by real quick to tell you I'm still alive and kicking. xD College is seriously harder than I expected but with my midterms out of the way, I should (hopefully) be able to make a few edits soon. I'll be sure to update the user/char lists (Oh my gosh how long has it been since someone edited that??). Also, I met Hyu earlier today (as in we were finally able to meet face-to-face) and damn was it good to talk to someone who knew the wiki. xD Anyway, will make sure to edit in a few days (maybe over the weekend?). Really sorry for my inactivity! :(( :)) Wierd Request I know that this is a wierd request, and that probably no one has asked you this, but could you ban me from chat until I ask you to take the ban off? My parents are starting to check Camp, and I don't want anyone to say anything stupid that could get me in trouble. Like I said, a wierd request, but, please? Character con Wow, that's great. So, I choose the advanced 3/6/9 month powers (I'll just be the one to edit it). And one question, since it's a BC girl, does she need to go under faction claiming? Thanks xD For U Pls enjoy le badge Hey... My parents are no longer checking chat, so I think it's safe for me to be on chat again. Hi, I'm just wondering how long usually people wait after publishing their claims to get claimed? Britney Asher (talk) 00:41, November 10, 2015 (UTC)Britney qq Sorry to bother but can you make me a divider image theme (link to colour lovers is there) and transparent char images (lux22, lux33, lux44)? you can find everything you need here if you wish to do it :c xx sorry **poke* Annyeong c: is it possible for the mortal parent of a demigod to be a famous figure from history? Like Mary Read or William Shakespeare... ? *is making a character who's mortal parent is Mary Read >_<* Wispyyyy Could you maybe delete/archive the following characters? *Luciella Eastwood *Fiona White *Katalina Ainsworth *Serafina I'm kinda planning to start over with just two characters. :3 Thanks~! Tyy Mind if I say I have your permission when I make the claim then? >< cause that might help get it claimed. Question Ayye, I was hoping you'd have time for a quick question. Please kindly go away, I'm introverting- Gen Mingyu Hey Brocky. I just reserved SEVENTEEN's Mingyu; however Oli claimed you made a previous reservation, is it true? Re:Model Wow, that's a long list. I thought 3 was the max for temp and another 3 for perm dibs. Guess I was wrong. Nonetheless, since you were first to claim him, feel free to edit the category to your liking.